


I'm Safe When You Are Here

by artobsessed_writes



Series: Soul Eater AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Soul Eater AU, deaf lance, miester kieth, weapon lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artobsessed_writes/pseuds/artobsessed_writes
Summary: Lance has a dislike for Thunderstorms, okay more like a fear and when he is home alone when one happens it's not his ideal situation. He just has to wait until Keith gets home. Kieth makes all his fears go away





	I'm Safe When You Are Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluff piece cause I missed these guys. <3

Lance checked his phone as soon as he got out of bed. Chance of a thunderstorm tonight, it read. Great, he sighed, just what he needed. The Weapon got up and stretched, it was Saturday so there’s no class and he will probably lounge around the house all day since he didn’t make any plans. Going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he decided against getting dressed, figuring he didn’t need to on such a lazy day. He wandered into the kitchen still sleepy and without his headphones on and wrapped his arms around his Meister who was making breakfast. 

“Someone woke up late today?” His Miester mused with a smile painted across his lips. Lance couldn’t quite make out what he said since he was just listening to his voice through his back but he make a noise of agreement in return since he can guess it’s something about being up late. The dark haired boy turned around in his arms and kissed his forehead making Lance smile. Keith is always so lovey dovey with him and it makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside every time he sees his smile or feels his lips. 

“What...are you...making?” Lance asked slowly. It’s hard to gauge when he has made a sound or when a particular vowel is changing but Keith always seems to patient with him and waits for him to finish asking the question before answering. Keith smiles to himself as he hears Lance’s voice.

“I’m making eggs and bacon. Do you want some?” He made sure to speak clearly so Lance could read his lips and Lance brighten at the mention of bacon.

“Of..course!” That just made Keith smile more.

“Alright then, go set the table and I’ll have it ready for you in just a few minutes.” The brunette went about setting the table happily and sits down when he's done waiting for Keith to be done making breakfast.

A few minutes later Keith comes over to the table with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast and sets it between the two seats. Sitting down he motions for Lance to dig in which the Weapon is more than happy to oblige. Loading his plate up he starts to eat, humming at how good it tastes. Keith has always been an excellent cook. No one but Shiro and him know that though and it’s kind of like their little secret. Keith watches Lance eat in amusement and finishes his food as Lance is starting on his second helping. He leans over to tap him on the arm to get his attention. 

“I am going to town with Shiro today. He needs to see a black smith about his brass knuckles and wants me to come along so I can pick out a metal for my sword. Are you alright with saying here on your own?” He read the weather report as well and he knows that Lance has a dislike for thunderstorms, or at least that’s what Lance as told him. 

“I’ll….be...fine.” Lance gives him a bright smile to reassure him knowing that if he lets Keith think for a minute that he won’t be okay he won’t leave the house and Lance doesn’t want him to miss a day with Shiro just because of his stupid fear. 

“Say...Hi to...Shiro for...me.” Keith’s shoulders release the tension that was in them and he returns Lance’s smile.

“Will do.” He gets up and walks over to Lance. Tilts his head up and gives him a long kiss. 

“I’ll be back before seven.” He goes to grab his coat and Lance waves and signs a travel safe and goodbye to him before he walks out the door. Once he has seen the door is closed he turns back to his food, suddenly losing his appetite. He prays that the thunderstorms don’t come until after seven. He really doesn’t want to be here all alone when they get here. 

Unfortunately the gods Lance prayed to didn’t seem to listen. So now here he was, sitting on his bed curled up into a ball with a blanket on his head. The thing that scared him about thunderstorms was that he couldn't hear the thunder. He could only feel is rattle thing things around him and see the brief flash of lightning lighting up the room from beyond his blanket cave. He would put on his headphones if the loud sudden clap of noise didn’t hurt his ears when he was wearing them. All he could do was wait for Keith to come home. Everything would be alright with his Miester around. 

It felt like forever but finally Keith walked through the front door. He was drenched head to toe and jacket dripped water everywhere. Shucking the wet leather off and toeing his shoes off he made his way into the apartment. All the lights were off and Lance wasn’t in the living room or kitchen like he normally is which is odd. Keith makes his way to his Weapon’s room and finds a something curled up under a blanket when he walks in. Walking over to Lance’s bed he pulls the blanket off so Lance knows it’s him. He watches as panic fills the brunette’s eyes for a second before they light up when he realizes it’s just Keith and not someone else. He gives keith a huge grin until a clap of thunder makes the bed shake a small bit, not enough for Keith to see but enough for Lance to feel it. 

Before Keith can even react Lance is in his arms, knocking him to the ground with an oaf! Lance pulls away a bit to look down at him.

“You’re...all..wet.” He says with a smile. Now that his Miester is home the thunder isn’t so bad. Keith just laughs.

“Of course I am wet. I got stuck out in the rain and it’s down pouring.” He weaves his fingers into Lance’s hair. “Are you alright though? I know you don’t like thunderstorms but I didn’t know you were afraid of them.” Lance just shakes his head and gets up, pulling Keith up with him. 

“I’m...fine now...with you here. Let’s take...a bath. You’re cold..right?” 

Keith didn’t notice before since he was worried about Lance but he was shivering and his fingers and toes where ice cold. 

“Yeah, a bath sounds great right now.”

Lance pulls him toward the bathroom and fills the tub up. Keith has trouble taking his clothes off since his hands are cold and shaking but Lance helps him and soon they are both in the tub. Keith sighs as the cold leeches out of him and Lance cuddles up to him with his back against his Meister’s back. Keith wants to ask him if he is really okay but he wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway. 

He just accepts the fact that Lance is happy right now and he will make sure that he is always with him during thunderstorm in the future.


End file.
